murderer tango
by Kassy Solis
Summary: en Argentina hay un lugar especial, donde las tentaciones están a la orden del día, no seáis tímido caminante y entra a el lugar donde las aceras se trasforman en tribunas, el álgido clima es combatido por el calor del baile y las parejas bailan al compás de un Tango Asesino... lemon soft. mi primer fic sasusaku no seáis crueles XD


_Hola mundo!_

_XD_

_esta historia la había subido anteriormente con otra pareja, pero una amiga me pidio que lo subiera con otra de mis parejas favoritas (Digase SasuSaku)_

_así__ que aquí esta!_

_I hope you like the tango and flood the senses!_

* * *

Disclaimer: solo la trama me pertenece, los personajes son de su creador.

* * *

Las noches invernales en Buenos Aires se tornan frías, el reloj y el termómetro se acercan a 0 con paso indetenible, solo un suave taconeo se escucha a lo lejos y el piso de madera cruje bajo sus pies.

El aliento de un único caminante se escapa fugaz entre sus manos, en forma de una pequeña nube de humo, acelerando su paso, intenta pasar desapercibido por unos ojos verdes que lo atraparon solo al mirarlo, muy en el fondo sabe que ya no podrá escapar.

Asomado en la vitrina del emblemático Café Tortoni, ya a altas horas de la noche, plasma su respiración en el vidrio del oscuro y solitario establecimiento, entonces la ve, su piel se eriza, pero no por el frió, es la figura en aquel vestido negro que junto al sonido del bandoneón, se escapa, colándose por los pasillos y mesas vacías hasta llenarle los sentidos.

La mujer se los ojos verdes y cabellos rosados baila sola sobre el escenario, el olor a madera emana lentamente del tabloncillo de baile, y ella lo ve, el joven caminante de ojos y cabello negro, y sonríe misteriosamente, él no puede negarse a su invitación, se ha atrevido a entrar al local, y se miente al decir que no lo hace por ella, que lo hace porque allí no hace frio, este desaparece con el calor de las tenues velas que iluminan el lugar.

Recuerda la primera vez que vio a la hermosa bailarina de ojos verdes, "huye de las tentaciones despacio, para que puedan alcanzarte" le había dicho una vez el joven pianista que se presentaba algunas veces en el local, un joven rubio de ojos azules que sabe que ella es su nueva tentación, y que ahora mismo le sonríe de manera cínica, él es el cómplice de aquella que lo ha seducido y que se foguea entre las mesas mientras invita al intruso a unirse al baile.

Y él está allí, se encuentra extasiado, ajeno del frio y sumergido en la seducción del gancho y los ocho pasos, preguntándose el motivo por el cual ese vestido negro revela tantas cosas que debían quedar ocultas, reluciendo sobre las piernas pálidas y cremosas de la bailarina de ojos verdes, el solo ha atinado a quitarse el saco dejándolo olvidado en alguna de las sillas, recogiendo sus mangas se acerca cautelosamente, ella le espera, le tiende la mano sensualmente, y el ya no puede negarse, la recibe halándola hacia su cuerpo.

Y pensar que él quería pasar de largo sin voltear a ver la vitrina del café Tortoni, sin embargo eso fue imposible…

Cada noche pasa lo mismo, él no logra seguir sin que el cuerpo y la mirada de la hermosa bailarina lo persuadan y lo inviten a pasar al lugar donde el sonido de los tacones se vuelve efímero entre las melodías.

El pianista da la señal mientras que la pareja se posiciona, los ojos verdes de la joven lo toman por sorpresa, se fijaron intensamente en los suyos, "Sakura" rugió su mente, él no logra apartar la mirada, y así es como todo comienza de nuevo.

El joven de ojos negros mira a su alrededor y los vuelve a ver, los mismos músicos que acompañan a la joven de vestido negro, violín, bajo, guitarra y piano, muy pronto estarán listos para comenzar la melodía, son un grupo irregular, o quizás es el momento, ese momento en el cual los bailarines se vuelven músicos, todo se pone en su contra y el vuelve a caer en la trampa.

Una joven de cabello negro y extraños ojos aperlados comienza, el sonido del violín que toca se cuela por los oídos del chico de ojos negros, y el la observa, ensimismada en el instrumento, mientras que el chico rubio sonríe al ver su larga cabellera moverse junto con las notas del violín.

Los ahora nuevos bailarines dejan el alma en los tacones y la tonada, eventualmente, muy al fondo, se escucha un bandoneón repitiente, el sonido proviene de un joven de piel pálida y también ojos negros, hombre que está siendo seducido por una chica de ojos azules y cabello claro, quien muy hábilmente combate el álgido clima con miradas seductoras.

Quebradas, vaivén y traspiés son alternados con el sonido de la guitarra y el contrabajo, un hombre de cabello plateado es el encargado de los sonidos de aquella vieja guitarra mientras que una chica de cabello y ojos achocolatados hace lo propio con el contrabajo, con cada nota que dan, han vuelto más irresistible a la joven bailarina de piel pálida, quien ha arrastrado a su presa sobre todo el escenario y ahora lo tienen en su poder.

Los tacones acarician sutilmente la madera, mientras que sus muslos asomados por la apertura de aquel corto vestido negro escalan la pierna del caballero de ojos negros, enganchándolo, reclamándolo, pidiendo ser suyos.

Y una última cargada coincide con el compás del final de la canción, ya es medianoche y los ojos de la bailarina tienen un brillo especial, sin previo aviso lo ha tomado por sorpresa de la mano y han partido rápidamente del lugar.

Él no sabe a dónde se dirigen, así que solo se deja llevar por la joven, al llegar a su destino unas cortinas blancas le dan la bienvenida y la presencia de un beso le hace perder la noción del tiempo.

Sus bocas dieron un cruce drástico y la huella de ardiente de un beso quedo marcada en el cuello de la bailarina de ojos verdes, ella devolverá el sentimiento con una caricia atrevida, y el solo se deja llevar, tomándola cargada guiándola hacia la habitación, dejándose atrapar por la tentación echa mujer, ya no habrá marcha atrás.

Fue allí cuando la noche le dio una escena casi surrealista al joven de ojos negros, ya no había vestido que se interpusiera en su camino, y ahora sus manos cubrían cada centímetro de su suave y tibia piel, esa piel que el besaba con idolatría, solo la luna cubría con su luz aquellos cuerpos desnudos, mientras que la de los ojos verdes lo sentía deslizarse dentro de ella, moverse con suaves estocas que transmitían como el mar, ondas enteras de placer, el, la hizo suya, la tenía solo para él, comprobando con ello las sensaciones de su tacto, cuando sus uñas se clavaban en su espalda y su boca pedía a gritos más de aquello que ahora estaba probando, el vaivén de sus caderas, los gemidos de placer junto con los espasmos cuando el final se acercaba…

Ya estaba aclarando cuando la joven de ojos verdes despierta algo cansada, siente su cuerpo desnudo, "Sasuke" es lo primero que viene a su mente, ha tanteado su cama pero el ya no está, se sienta en ella tapándose la cara mientras que algunas lágrimas salen de sus ojos…

Y sonríe…

Porque por lo menos esa noche no había sido ella la que se había escapado en medio de la oscuridad luego de su encuentro con el chico de ojos negros.

Y así pasa otra noche más en el café Tortoni, allí no importa el nivel, la apariencia, ni quien te acompaña, solo importa el minuto de silencio en que se ofrecen las manos para iniciar un baile.

La hora en la cual llegues tampoco importa, solo el frenesí del momento en el cual el baile toma su punto alto pasada la medianoche, cuando las miradas sustituyen las palabras a la hora de seducir.

Podría ser que algún día otra pareja como esa llegase a ese paraje, sin embargo ahora el café Tortoni es de ellos, como cada noche desde que se conocieron, en el mismo café donde las aceras se trasforman en tribunas y el álgido clima es combatido por el calor del baile, por los tacones que se escabullen entre muslos, el aliento del aire que se transforma en un beso y las parejas que bailan al compás de un Tango Asesino...

* * *

Well!

esto se me ocurrio luego de una extensa hora escuchando Assassin's tango de John Powell.

y a los que quieran saberlo el café si existe!

es un lugar increíble (hago promociones Turísticas XD)

búsquenlo en Google!

espero que estés feliz Kelly

y si Salome ve esto... vez te dije que algún día actualizaría XD

Bye!

by: Kassy Solis


End file.
